currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Currency Wiki:Sandbox/Romanian 1 ban coin (cleanup)
Communist Romania Kingdom of Romania Romania United Principalities |value= 0.01 lei |years= *18671 ban 1867 – Romanian Coins *19001 ban - Carol I – Numista1 ban 1900 – Romanian Coins *1952–19541 Ban - Romania 1952-1954 – Numista1 ban 1952 – Romanian Coins1 ban 1953, 1954 – Romanian Coins *2005–present 1 Ban - Romania 2005-2011 – Numista |mass= *1 g (1867; 1900; 1952–1954) *2.4 g (2005–present) |diameter= *15 mm (1867) *15.2 mm (1900) *16 mm (1952–1954) *16.75 mm (2005–present) |thickness= 1.6 mm (2005–present) |composition= *Copper (1867; 1900) *Copper-nickel-zinc (1952–1954) *Brass plated steel (2005–present) |obverse= *Coat of arms of Romania (1867; 1952–1954; 2005–present) * (1900) |reverse= *Value (1867; 1952–1954; 2005–present) *Coat of arms of Romania, year, value (1900) }} The 1 ban coin is a coin that was first issued by the United Principalities in 1867 and then in 1900 by the Kingdom of Romania. With the introduction of Communist Romania in 1947, another new 1 ban coin was issued. Finally, after the demonetization of the third leu and the end of Communist Romania, the current 1 ban coin was issued in 2005, and is likely to remain in circulation until Romania's expected adoption of the euro in 2014. History First coin This coin, which was denominated as 1 banu, was first issued by the United Principalities in 1867. The coin was composed of bronze, being composed of 95% copper, 4% tin, and 1% zinc. It had a mass of 1 gram and a diameter of 15 millimeters. These coins were minted by two mints: Heaton and Watt & Co., both of which were located in . The obverse of the coins featured the coat of arms of Romania, along with the inscription, "Romania", while the reverse displayed the coin's value and year of minting surrounded by an and . In 2007, the Monetǎria Statului minted a gold replica of this coin. 1900 coin During 1900, after the establishment of the Kingdom of Romania, a new 1 ban coin was issued. These coins were struck in Hamburg (often confused with ), and engraved by Friedrich Wilhelm Kullrich. These coins were composed of 95% copper, 4% tin, and 1% zinc. They had similar dimensions and mass of the former 1 banu coin, being 1 gram in mass and 15.2 millimeters in diameter. The obverse of the coin featured the at the time, , along with the legend, "CAROL I REGE AL ROMANIEI" ("King Carol I of Romania"). The reverse featured the coat of arms of Romania, with the title, "Romania", the value, and year of minting. Communist Romania coin After the downfall of the Kingdom of Romania in 1947, the Socialist Republic of Romania, better known as Communist Romania, issued a new 1 ban coin in 1952. These coins were struck at the Moscow Mint of the Soviet Union in 1952 and the Bucharest Mint in 1953 and 1954. They retained the original mass of 1 gram, but increased the diameter to 16 millimeters. The coins were composed of copper-nickel-zinc. Displayed on the obverse was the coat of arms of Communist Romania, while the reverse displayed the value and year of minting. These coins were minted until 1954, and were eventually demonetized. Current coin The currently issued coin was introduced in 2005 after the introduction of the fourth leu. These have been minted every year since then, and are expected to remain in circulation until 2014. The coin is composed of brass plated steel. It has a mass of 2.4 grams, a diameter of 16.8 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.6 millimeters. The edge is smooth. The coin's obverse displays the coin's value, while the reverse features the coat of arms of Romania along with the title "Romania", all surrounded by eight four-pointed stars. Currently, this coin is rare and not in demand by either banks or retailers. Usually, retailers round to the nearest 5 bani. Replica coin On April 25, 2007, Monetǎria Statului issued gold replicas of the first coins of the Romanian leu, which were originally issued in 1867. Only 250 of these replica coins were issued. The coin was 1.75 grams in mass and 15 millimeters in diameter. The edge was milled. Just like the original, the obverse of the coin featured the coat of arms of Romania, with the inscription, "Romania". The reverse displays the value and the date "1867" surrounded by wreaths. However, despite being replicas, the coins are not composed of the same metal and are not the same weight as the originals. The coins were minted for the 140th anniversary of "Lege pentru înfiinţarea unui nou sistem monetar şi pentru fabricarea monetelor naţionale".Gold replicas of the first Romanian coins issued in 1867 – National Bank of Romania See also *Moldovan 1 ban coin References Category:Currency Wiki sandboxes